


I Used To Have A Bestfriend (But Then He Gave Me An STD)

by RockBandSlash (OneDLicious)



Category: Asking Alexandria, brusnop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDLicious/pseuds/RockBandSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a shaky breath before dipping his head down and scattering faint, open mouthed kisses up along Ben’s inner thigh as his hand continued to work over his length. His thumb swirled over the sensitive head, gathering up beads of precome to lubricate his movements as he tentatively sucked a small bruise onto the patch of skin where Ben’s hip bone met his groin, the sexy ‘V’ shape leading down toward the small patch of trimmed brown curls. He followed the natural curves of Ben’s body with his lips, hearing his friend curse under his breath the moment that his cock bumped against Danny’s cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used To Have A Bestfriend (But Then He Gave Me An STD)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> My first ever Brusnop fic, so I really hope I've done them justice!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

They were midway through their second set, and Danny knew that by now his erection was tenting quite visibly in his skin-tight black jeans; it wasn’t helped by the spot light placed upon him and the way it made his predicament far more obvious. And in truth, the knowledge that everyone could see it so clearly only aided in working the male up further; he was a bit of a narcissist whilst on stage — sometimes even off — and the idea of so many people seeing him compromised in this way was arousing in his mind. It wasn’t like it was a rare occurrence either; he often found himself getting turned on as the music overtook him and the limelight impaired his judgment. It was a mix from the pure love and enjoyment he felt doing his job, the rub to his ego he received whilst hearing the fans chant for him, the added adrenaline rush that only being on stage could cause him and something else — something he couldn’t quite explain in words, but it was tangible and he wasn’t sure if it was just him or if the entire room could feel it, could bear witness to the electric tension that felt like it was being pulled too taut and would soon snap like an elastic band.

        And for Danny, the other end of that elastic bond seemed to be attached to his bestfriend and band-mate, Ben Bruce.

        It had been that way for as long as he could remember; since the moment they’d met, they’d shared a bond unlike any other that Danny could compare it to. They were soulmates in every way, it seemed, though it was only ever platonic. They often told each other how much they loved each other, or showed it in some way or another, but the closest they ever physically got was cuddling when they were alone – or occasionally in public, if they were drunk enough. It was a well-known fact that Danny loved to cuddle, just as Ben didn’t, but the elder male was an exception to Ben’s rule because it was clear to all involved that Ben adored sitting on his friend’s lap and partaking in gentle, tender petting. In interviews, though, or any other opportunity leant upon them, they made crude jokes about their imagined sexual adventures together. Danny could often be heard to claim that ‘Ben gives the best head and has a cute arse,’ or equally, Ben could be heard telling people that ‘Danny’s an alright kisser – not the best, but it’s alright, ‘cause I love him.’ The kisses and fucking and all the flirting was entirely fictitious, and yet, Danny could have sworn their bond felt stronger whenever they were messing around about it or playfully flirting for the camera.  

        But tonight, something in their dynamic was off. Danny had sensed it from the moment he walked across the stage to get into the brunette’s personal space. The fans ate up any bit of attention or affection that Danny and Ben showed for each other, so it was no surprise when the two began to get up close and personal, gyrating their hips or giving pretend and playful pecks to the lips. This show had been different, though, and it was throwing Danny a little off his game. He’d sauntered over the platform, following the riff the song had hit and making sure he was fast enough to have reached Ben before the guitar solo finished. He’d taken his spot behind the smaller-framed male, pressed up against his back and stage-whispered a playful ‘hey sexy’ into his ear, mouthing the words vigorously enough that the front row could tell what exchange was taking place. Before Ben had had the chance to reply, however, it had come time for Danny to begin to sing again, still pressed up against his friend and slipping one arm around his waist as they shared a microphone. Usually, Ben would have leant back into the touch, pulled sexual faces as though he was getting off on the grinding he could feel against his arse and played along for the audience. None of that took place this time around, an occurrence that Danny couldn’t remember ever having happened before. Instead, the younger male stood rigid – unmoving, aside from the necessary jolts of his arms and fingers to keep up the playing of his guitar.

        Danny had shrugged it off, not prolonging the awkward encounter any longer than possible, and headed back over to his own side of the stage as if nothing had happened. The crowd looked obviously disappointed by the lack of playful interaction, but were soon distracted by the next song that James began setting the beat to on his drums. Danny had only made one more attempt to get a reaction out of Ben (to no avail) before their first set was over and they were allowed to head back stage to take a piss, have a smoke and refresh themselves. His slight sense of foreboding was fuelled ever more when Ben decided not to spend his break with the rest of the band – yet another thing that the frontman couldn’t recall ever having happened.

        He couldn’t handle the idea of Ben being so off with him, and as they took the stage for the second set, Danny had had a few slip ups – missing his cues, coming in too early or generally forgetting lyrics. His guitarist was his better half, and he just didn’t know how to function unless they were working as a team. He was trying to focus on the crowd, letting that overwhelm him, but even that wasn’t working and his arousal was fading, just throwing him further off his game. He glanced over to his bestfriend, watching the way he moved and the way he was reacting to the music, his eyes sweeping the length of the younger’s body until they came to rest in a very inappropriate place – his crotch. And once again, he missed his cue to sing, but this time he had a valid reason. The outline of Ben’s cock was so prominent in his jeans that Danny was almost one hundred per-cent sure that the male wasn’t wearing any undergarments, and the look on his face was still fixed, the slight cinch in his brows the only betrayal of how much he was concentrating. He looked how Danny imagined he’d look if he was fucking someone and trying desperately to hold on and not climax too soon. He’d never seen Ben this aroused before – out of the two of them, the brunette was undeniably the more professional and lost himself to the music in an entirely different way to Danny’s sexual drive.

       He was still staring at the smaller male when he caught Ben staring right back, though the other was trying to be far more inconspicuous about it and just looking out of the corner of his eyes. A confused frown crossed Danny’s features, but he didn’t have time to think about it because the song was coming to a close and he needed to try and regain himself and continue singing – this couldn’t be a repeat of Seattle, he wasn’t sure he could survive another hit like that.

        It certainly hadn’t been their best show, but Danny was sure they’d managed to pull it off nonetheless and the audience had seemed to go home happy. Besides, he had bigger fish to fry in that given moment. He knew his friend all too well, and he knew he’d try to sneak off on his own rather than face up to whatever the Hell it was that was wrong, so as they headed off of the stage, Danny wrapped his fingers in a firm hold around the younger’s wrist and began to tug him along, giving him no chance of escaping.

        “You guys gonna come for drinks?” James asked them, a little louder than necessary given their close confines, but the blonde was always brutally loud, especially after being near-deafened for the last few hours whilst playing the drums. Danny shook his head, declining before Ben even had the chance to open his mouth.

        “We’ll meet you there later,” he murmured, giving Ben a pointed stare. “I need to talk to Ben,” the band was so used to Danny and Ben coming as a package that no one thought to question it, instead just shrugging, saying goodbye and heading out backstage to the chorus of screaming fans. Their tour bus was just outside, and so the elder didn’t hesitate to drag Ben along with him as he headed out the back way and made quick work of getting them aboard, locking the doors – it may seem drastic to most, but to Danny, this was a necessary intervention before matters could spiral and get any worse.

       He rested his head against the cool glass of the vehicle’s door, taking a steadying breath which fogged up the panes, and turning around to confront the younger male. However, he hadn’t been expecting Ben to still be stood so close, practically crowding him up against the door, and it took him a moment to get his thoughts back on track. He opened his mouth, the words ‘what the fuck was that about?’ on the tip of his tongue, but the accusatory question was swallowed by the feel of demanding, cracked lips being pushed up against his own in an urgent kiss. Danny’s hands slid up, palms flat on Ben’s chest, but he wasn’t sure whether they were there to draw the male in closer or to push him away – his mind was still trying to play catch up with what was happening, and he’d yet to return the kiss that was still being pressed to his lips.

        Ben gave a soft grunt, clearly not pleased by the lack of reaction he was getting and moved ever closer, until Danny’s back was pushed up against the icy glass, causing a shiver to run up along his spine and a soft whine to leave his lips. Ben clearly took this as a sign and Danny was once again startled by the feel of his friend’s tongue licking into his mouth, further parting his slightly open lips until the younger’s tongue could caress against Danny’s and explore his taste. Ben tasted of whiskey – that was the first thing that truly registered to Danny. Whiskey and the faint aftertaste of cigarettes, with an undertone of something richer, something sweet, which he could only assume was Ben himself. He didn’t process what he was doing until his own tongue was chasing after that taste, trying to get more by returning the heated kiss finally. He gave a faint growl, his hands now fisting into the material of Ben’s sweat-soaked t-shirt as he aggressively took control and switched their places, throwing Ben against the door before moving to press their bodies flush together, hips pinning the younger into place. They were clearly going to fight for dominance in this, but Danny was still angry at Ben and so for now, he was winning.

       He wasted no time in reigniting their fiery kiss, sucking the younger’s lip into his mouth and sinking his teeth into the swelling flesh just hard enough to get a whine from low within Ben’s throat, and for the brunette’s hands to grip at Danny’s upper arms, giving a tight squeeze as though to try and control himself. From the position they were in, Danny could feel Ben’s erection now pressed up against his own, only having to shift his hips half an inch for their clothed arousals to slide against each other. Both gave matching, breathless groans at the feeling, Danny’s hips beginning to rotate against the younger’s to keep up that feeling of friction as their heady kiss deepened and left them both panting and in need. Danny still had a thousand questions swirling through his sex-clouded mind, but now really didn’t seem like the appropriate time to ask them. Instead, his hands slipped further down and his fingers began to work at Ben’s zipper and the button to his jeans, greedy kisses travelling along the younger’s jawline as they each tried to catch their breath.

       He caught the other’s gaze just as he began to slip down onto his knees, still keeping Ben firmly in place against the tour-bus door. Luckily for them, the glass was tinted so no one could see in, but it still felt like they were extremely exposed to the world, not that either of them could bring themselves to care in that moment. Ben’s eyes had widened, his fingers moving to knot into his friend’s hair as he watched the events unfold before him. Danny had worked Ben’s jeans down his thighs, smirking faintly when his suspicions were confirmed – the younger had no boxers on, and he was surprised by how much that idea aroused him.

       “Nice,” he commented slyly, eyes glistening in the dim light as he looked back up at Ben, and he could have sworn he saw the younger’s cheeks flush. He’d never seen the other look so vulnerable before in all the time he’d known him – the guitarist was gnawing on his lower lip, his eyes somewhat wide and doe-like, even though his pupils were blown with obvious lust. It made Danny’s heart swell, a poignant, bittersweet ache forming in his chest that he tried to shake off, focusing back on the matter at hand. He let out a soft hum, fingers wrapping around Ben’s hardened cock and getting a firm grip before slowly beginning to stroke him with measured movements and a slight flick to his wrist on each upstroke. He’d done a lot of shit in his time, but he’d never actually experimented with other males past having the occasional threesome, so this was new territory for him and he was embracing it as well as he could. Ben didn’t seem to be complaining about his novice ways, however, and Danny watched in slight awe as his friend’s knees almost buckled from the smallest touch.

       He used his free hand to rest on Ben’s abdomen, holding him up and helping to steady him as he licked over his lips to wet them, his throat feeling dry at what he knew he was planning to do next. He took a shaky breath before dipping his head down and scattering faint, open mouthed kisses up along Ben’s inner thigh as his hand continued to work over his length. His thumb swirled over the sensitive head, gathering up beads of precome to lubricate his movements as he tentatively sucked a small bruise onto the patch of skin where Ben’s hip bone met his groin, the sexy ‘V’ shape leading down toward the small patch of trimmed brown curls. He followed the natural curves of Ben’s body with his lips, hearing his friend curse under his breath the moment that his cock bumped against Danny’s cheek. It gave a small twitch in Danny’s hand, the elder feeling the throb of arousal just as strong in his own pants. Parting his lips just a little further, he shifted position just enough so that he was low enough to trail his tongue dangerously slowly up along the thick underside of the brunette’s cock, the slick muscle pressed flat against the aching flesh until he reached the tip and began to curl his tongue around the head, lapping at it slowly as he grew accustomed to the feeling.

        He moaned out, letting his own curse words slip into the tirade he could here being panted out from the smaller male as Ben fisted and tugged harder on his hair, almost enough to hurt. His breathing was hot and heavy against the other’s swollen flesh, lips parting as he wrapped them around Ben’s erection and gave a slow and steady suck. It was enough to make Ben’s hips buck, almost forcing himself further into Danny’s mouth, if it weren’t for the steady grip the elder had on his hips. He let out a small growl, a warning of sorts; he wanted to do this, but they were going at Danny’s pace because he was the one with cock in his mouth.  

       He explored the sensation of having the weight of Ben’s girth on his tongue, eyes slipping shut once again as he began to suck a little harder than before, focusing most of his attention to the very head and lavishing his tongue over the slit, tasting the salty-sweet taste of Ben’s juices as they formed. He slowly worked himself further down Ben’s length, taking more and more into his mouth until he could feel the younger against the back of his throat each time he tried to swallow – he almost gagged once or twice, but managed to keep hold of himself and continue further down. He was just reaching up, intent on massaging the other’s balls with his fingers, when Ben’s voice broke through his haze and stopped him.

        “Shit… fuck, Danny, stop. Stop!” it was a husky groan, the elder doing as he was told and pulling off to sit back on his knees with a clearly confused expression. “I was getting too close,” Ben looked too wrecked to even be embarrassed about the admission. “I want to fuck you first,” he finished, stroking his fingers through Danny’s hair in an affectionate way that made Danny lean into the touch, eyes shutting for a moment as he nodded.

       “Okay,” the elder relented, getting himself up onto his feet and holding a hand out for Ben, which the younger took without hesitation. Danny paused for a moment, trying to figure out where would be best to do this – the bunks looked dangerously too small for their first time trying something quite like this. Straight-forward-drunken shags was a whole other thing to having your bestfriend fuck you up the arse for the first time, and if he was going to be the one to bottom then he was sure as Hell making sure they were somewhere reasonably comfortable. He led them toward the end of the bus, to the small lounge area with plush leather sofas, pausing just long enough to grab some lubricant and a condom from his own bunk. Ben sat down, stripping his shirt off as Danny threw the small foil packets onto the cushion beside them and leant down to steal a kiss from Ben as though he was seeking reassurance from him. Ben reached up and cupped Danny’s cheeks, drawing him in for a slightly deeper kiss until Danny was sure that the younger would be able to taste himself on his tongue. He gave a soft groan as Ben drew back, biting down on his lip as he watched his friend making quick work of stripping them both naked, still remaining sat upon the leather as his expert fingers worked open Danny’s buttons.

       As soon as they were both bare of any clothes, Ben’s arms snaked around Danny’s waist and drew him in closer so that the elder was stood between the guitarists thighs, the brunette’s face now level with his chest. He let out a quiet moan as Ben used this to his advantage, leaning in and trailing his tongue over the pebbled pink nub of Danny’s nipple, teasing it into an erect peak and smirking a little as Danny swore. They were far more sensitive than Danny had ever let on, and the feeling of Ben’s hot, slick tongue working against the tender flesh was driving him insane, crushing his chest harder against the younger’s mouth and moaning his name as he felt teeth gently grazing at the nub.

        He was throbbing with need by the time he shifted his weight and straddled Ben’s lap, arms wrapping up around the younger’s neck as he kissed beneath his ear and along his chiselled jawline. Ben was busying himself with using the lube to slick up his fingers, clearly paying far more attention to it than necessary through nerves, and Danny was slightly comforted to see just how thorough his bestfriend was going to be. A mix of fear and excitement was tying his insides up in knots as he felt Ben’s hand slipping down his back, stroking just above the swell of his behind, and he could feel the younger’s eyes on him, as though he were asking for permission. Danny lifted his hips a little in response, gasping out as he felt a single digit begin to stroke over his tight, sensitive pucker. He’d never experienced a sensation like this before, and it took him by surprise just how much being touched there had an effect on his body. His face was buried in the crook of Ben’s neck, inhaling that oh-so-familiar scent just as the tip of his finger slid past the ring of muscles. It didn’t burn in the way he’d been expecting it to, though it did feel like an odd intrusion and so he couldn’t help clenching around it a few times as he tried to get his body used to it. Ben waited patiently, pressing small kisses along Danny’s cheekbone and down the side of his face – this all felt oddly tender to someone like Danny, who’d never been in any sort of committed relationship and usually only fucked to get off. It both settled and unnerved him all at once as he felt the care and attention that his band-mate was showering upon him.

        Once they were both assured that Danny could take it, Ben worked his finger deeper inside of the burning heat, beginning to slowly pump it in and out of the elder until he began to loosen up around the digit. Danny had been giving soft pants and grunts, brows having cinched together at the weird feeling; but now, as he grew used to being filled and the steady rhythm, soft moans of Ben’s name were being drawn from him. That seemed to be Ben’s cue to add a second finger, which he eased in a little faster than the first and Danny found himself moving his hips down to meet the feeling this time and fucking himself gradually onto Ben’s fingers. The younger was watching with clear lust and emotions in his eyes; emotions that Danny didn’t recognise, nor did he want to right now for fear of this all becoming just a little too much to handle.

        They kept it up for a few more moments, Ben splaying and spreading his fingers in an attempt to loosen the elder ever further until Danny was all but begging to feel his cock buried inside of him. “If I-I’d known,” he panted hotly against Ben’s ear. “That it felt like this… w-woulda g-gone gay long ago,” he gave a breathless chuckle, nails digging into Ben’s shoulder’s slightly as he felt the loss of sensation from having the fingers removed from deep inside of him. Ben gave a half smile, kissing Danny’s forehead as he rolled the condom onto his length and used the remainder of the lubricant to slick himself up. They both locked gazes, a silent message being passed between them as Danny lifted his hips once again and Ben positioned his cock beneath him. Slowly, the elder sunk himself down onto the thick girth, matching groans being torn from both the elder and the younger male. His length was much bigger than his fingers, filling Danny up and stretching him until it burned faintly, but he didn’t let up, continuing to push down until they were fully seated.

        They stayed still for what felt like an eternity, their hot, panting breaths mingling as their lips barely grazed together in tender kisses as though Ben was trying to help keep Danny calm – and it was working. Danny was the one to make the first move, slowly rolling his hips and choking out a moan as the pleasure ran like fire through his veins. He began to rotate his hips in figure-of-eights, Ben’s cock brushing against his inner walls and making them both tremble.

       “Holy shit,” Ben groaned against Danny’s temple, and the elder could feel how much restraint it was taking him to stay still.

        “Move,” Danny growled back, his voice husky and heavy as he bit down into the younger’s neck. “Fucking fuck me.” He felt Ben’s hands splay over his hips, taking a firm hold of him and keeping him in place as the younger teasingly drew out almost the full way, but he didn’t stay like that for long before he was pulling Danny back down onto his erection at the same time as snapping his hips up into him. Danny cried out, unable to hold back the desperate sounds as Ben brushed against something inside of him that made his vision go fuzzy at the sides. It was unlike anything else, and his hips jerkily moved in Ben’s grip as he tried to get more of that same sensation; but Ben wasn’t playing along. He was keeping the same tight hold on Danny, not allowing the elder male to move as he repeated the same torturous pattern of pulling out almost fully and ramming back into him hard enough to hear the slap of their skin together and the whoosh of air it knocked from their lungs. Once again, he hit that same sweet spot within the singer, and he continued to do so with each and every punishing thrust as he began to pick up a rhythm that had Danny squirming, needy and desperate in a way he’d never imagined he could ever feel. He never got _this_ into sex; he hadn’t known it was possible to feel this good.

       “B-Ben…Please...” he didn’t beg for anything, ever, which stood testament to how much he needed this. The younger smothered his pleas with a passionate kiss, though he did loosen his grip enough to allow Danny to begin bouncing himself onto his length. His own neglected member was brushing against Ben’s abdomen, leaving thick streaks of precome on his skin each time his prostate was fucked into. “Fucking Hell,” he hissed, his skin beginning to glisten with sweat as both their slick bodies moved together, Danny riding Ben breathless. He could feel a slow, steady build up, heat pooling in his stomach as he climbed higher and higher, chasing after his orgasm. But before he could reach it, Ben had slipped his arms underneath Danny’s thighs and flipped them over so that Danny was laying on his back, Ben kneeling between his legs and beginning to rut into him with such intensity that the sofa beneath them was creaking.

        Danny couldn’t even process what had just happened because his mind was too fogged up by the pleasure it was causing him, his sweet spot being rammed into continuously until he was seeing stars and his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. One of his hands threaded into Ben’s hair, tearing his head up to violently attack his lips with an intoxicated kiss whilst the fingers of his other hand clawed at the younger’s shoulders until he was sure he’d leave marks for days.

       “Shit… Come,” Ben grunted, his expression revealing just how close he was to achieving his own orgasm. “Come for me, Danny!” it was an order, right up until his tone turned into a pure, erotic moan as Danny’s name left his lips. The elder let out a muffled shout, his entire body arching up off the sofa and tensing as he heard Ben’s words, violent trembles and shudders wracking his body as he hit his high, hot spurts of his climax covering both his own and Ben’s chests. He clenched like a vice around the younger, who was still cursing and trying to keep up his quick pace to ride them both through their climaxes, until he stilled inside of the elder and spilled his seed into the condom, still buried deep inside of Danny as he panted out his name.

       The singer’s head was spinning, body shaky as he felt Ben slowly pulling out of him and leaving him empty, clenching around nothing and letting out a soft protest. His loss was soon made up for, however, as Ben leant in and kissed him slowly and tenderly, their lips moving lazily together as they caught their breaths and came down from their post-orgasmic highs. No words were exchanged as the younger moved to be laying behind Danny, wrapping him up into his arms and being the big spoon for a change. It felt warm and safe, the elder letting out a small, contented hum as he relaxed into the embrace, his hands covering Ben’s as they rested on his stomach. He sighed happily as he felt Ben peppering soft kisses over his shoulder and up his neck, nuzzling his skin until they were both mostly asleep.

       “I love you…” “Love you, too…” it wasn’t important who’d said it first; it was natural, automatic, but this time there was a different level to those three words, the possibility of a new meaning. Danny looked over his shoulder, smiling faintly as he saw Ben tucked in behind him, eyes shut and a sleepy smile on his own features. He leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips before turning back and getting into a more comfortable position and letting his eyes fall shut. He wasn’t sure what this meant for them, or whether they’d even acknowledge it had happened in the morning. It could turn into yet another one of their jokes, or another ‘drunken story’. Or maybe they’d decide never to speak of it again – but for now, it didn’t feel like that. It felt real, it felt like something special. And for the first time in a long time, that tight band that had been pulling him this way and that and threatening to snap was gone, because they truly were connected now and no amount of distance could break that.


End file.
